


《一了百了》——番外《不留》

by boli_hh



Series: 《一了百了》 [4]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 03:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17859764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh





	《一了百了》——番外《不留》

金钟云把堂会做的越来越大，在韩国只手遮天。他心里一直隐着一个想法，终于有机会开始实施。  
他一早向警察放出消息要走一船毒品，然后偷偷摸摸的把堂会积压的所有军火全部压在那艘船上。然后他坐着另一艘客船上看着那辆装满了炸药的商船慢慢离港，心里止不住一阵阵的舒爽，即将复仇的快感让他兴奋得整个人都在颤栗，手哆嗦的不像样。  
金钟云第一次知道，他还可以紧张到这种程度，浑身的肌肉痉挛着，不停的吞咽口水。他实在是太兴奋了，等了这么久，他终于等到这天了。

警察果然早都准备好了，他们的客船被老远的隔在安全线以外禁止入内。金钟云站在甲板上拿着望远镜看着远处，几艘军船靠的越来越近，金钟云满意的勾起嘴角。  
对，越近越好，越近越能早点送你们上路。

军船几乎要和商船贴上，有爬行梯搭在两个船中间，空中盘旋的直升机降到船上方打开舱门向下运输特种兵。眼看着几艘船都贴近，警察也聚到船上。金钟云握紧遥控器，上面计时器在快速的跳动。

“赫宰啊，你和东海看仔细了，千万别眨眼。”

 

滴————嘭！！！！！

远处的几艘船连着炸出了黑烟，过量的炸药加上船只的油舱，空中升起了黑色的蘑菇云。混乱中被炸开了口子的船东倒西歪慢慢仰翻在海上，爆炸时带起的巨大冲击波把空中的直升机掀翻，在空中挣扎了几下一头扎进海里。  
在爆炸正中心的船燃起熊熊大火，石油和炸药的火星把他附近一圈的船全部包在里面，所有靠近的船都跟着遭了殃。

金钟云十分满意，把望远镜递给旁边的人，自己抱着手臂欣赏远处接二连三的爆炸，悠闲自在的好像在看烟花，脸上表情十分轻松，甚至还带着一丝微笑。  
他看了一会突然想起了什么，拿着胶带把手里的遥控器缠上石头扔进海里。做完这一切他看着远处正在燃烧着大火的残局笑了笑，这才是最好的祭礼。

金钟云转过身开了瓶酒倒进海里，自己把剩下的一口闷掉，狠狠摔在甲板上，清脆的玻璃声像是给远处接连爆炸的船只伴奏。  
手下人恭敬的把雷蛇递给他，那是李赫宰用的最顺手的枪，也是最喜欢的枪。  
他们当年做生意被人给套了，金钟云被堵在里头出不去，李赫宰知道以后就带着一伙人拎着雷蛇硬生生撕开了外围层层火力，把金钟云从绝境中拉出来。  
只是很可惜的是，最后的最后，金钟云没能把李赫宰拉出来。

金钟云接过枪，拉开保险栓对着远处的海面打空所有的子弹。他站在原地看着依然蔚蓝的海面发呆，又望了望远方才转身回去。

“招呼打完了，返航吧。”

 

 

不管你是谁，动了我的人就该用血还回来。  
这不只是复仇  
更是祭奠

 

 

by：玻璃少女


End file.
